Talk:Burnout CRASH!
Wii? I don't think they'll make a Wii version of Burnout. Why? Framerate issues and excessive lagging. If you guys wanted this platform, then enjoy your lags. JMBZ-12 23:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree. 3rd party Wii titles do not sell very well, anyway. ::In addition, like Legends DS it may be rubbish compared to the other titles. Thank god for no Wii! Yoyo - Taking out 7th Street one block at a time GGsYoyo 00:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::Graphics would probably suffer the most, if they were to make a Wii version of Burnout. You'd have to cut out the damage effects from Paradise, and same goes for the huge, explorable city. I think the best Burnout that would work on the Wii would be Takedown, at the most. :::Though, it's possible to run Burnout 2 on one, because it's a Gamecube game... AssassinLegend 06:15, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::True, but its too late to make a remix of the older game now. The second Burnout game is about 7 years old. Would'nt handle it. JMBZ-12 23:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::::And Developer's Cut wouldn't do, would it? AssassinLegend 04:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not even that. JMBZ-12 11:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Need for Speed: Burnout? That's what I smell here, if Criterion was going to do the next NFS game... AssassinLegend 06:15, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :That's not a good idea. They won't make Burnout vehicles be customizable. Also, real-life vehicles cannot sustain damage. You'd rather end up losing your millions of dollars just to repair your real life damaged cars and you have to start over again. Need for Speed Undercover has real life damage so Criterion Games would'nt even bother steal their ideas. They could get sued. JMBZ-12 13:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::True. You would have to contact the manufacturers if you were to have their cars sustain damage. Seeing that Criterion would subject their vehicles to much torture, and then turn their cars into wrecks, the likelihood of their approval would be near 0%. I also don't see what they could do to improve on the NFS series, other than bring in ideas from Burnout. AssassinLegend 17:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Criterion might make a new NFS game (the newer NFSs have been rubbish), but I don't see it merging with Burnout. EA wouldn't make as much money if they only had 1 racing franchise. :::I've heard rumors of this flying around since the NFS series is beginning to sell less, and theres this Global Economic Downturn thing (insert sound of lightning). This is where I heard of tis rumor. And for those that are at the NFS wiki, that site is a great database... As long as the new Burnout has terratories like NFS Carbon and you can customise your cars slightly but you won't have to pay trillions on repairs. It's like they're always fixed when you get them out of a garage. Then one of the gangs gets all serious and raids Crash FM studio and kidnaps DJ Atomica. Then you have to go and rescue him by taking out all the really tough gang memebers. Then you take on the boss in a race to an airport. Then you get in a fat ass cinimatic gun fight, at the airport, and your second in command sacrifises his life for you. Then the police turn up, so you leave the scene with the dead guy, and Atomica, and you have to evade the police, which is also a new feature. Then you take over the terrortory and rule most of the city. That's the game in a nutshell and i think that'd sell millions. :P :Then it won't be a Burnout game anyway. Thats more like GTA or Saints Row. JMBZ-12 13:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) But you still have the Burnout aspects. Anyway, as long as they make the cars customisable then i'm Happy. Haha, they should hire you, Parkster. That is a better plot than all of the NFS plots combined. :ROFL! i wouldnt want to much modding, maybe get rid of the custom cars (the ones you win on burning routes that arnt made by a company i.e. Hunter Manhattan Custom) and insted you can take a car to a paint shop and buy small visual mods (like new types of paint or vinyls), play around with the points a bit and maybe even have a boost type conversion that changes it visualy aswell (exauhsts change etc.) Homertime3 04:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :That's a good idea. Here's my idea for an NFS Burnout-type game: You play as a skilled veteran of driving and burning. So, some cocky punk chalanges you for all that you've got. You win the race but he still takes you cash and most of your cars. Leaving you with your starter vehicles.You have to earn "Burnout Bucks" to challange the people the cocky driver gave your cars to. You also tune the performance of your cars. Speed, Boost, Strength, and boost-type can all be modified based on the car. When you get all your cars back, you are challange by the cocky driver again. You whoop him and you get your best car back. You think its over? Nope nope nope. Now that you have your cars back, compete in stadium events for Burnout Bucks and free upgrades at the various shops. You can also win "Secret Cars" which are similar to Burnng Route vehicles but they are more than simple extra paint jobs... also, once you beat all the stadium events you get a bonus story line using only your "Secret Cars". So um what do you guys think? Yoyo - Taking out 7th Street one block at a time 17:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) As long as the Criterion R205 GT is in there somewhere, I'll be happy =) Well . . . . Is Burnout 6 going to be like Burnout Paradise? - JagDog the Bounty Hunter 01:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) On E3 there was a presentation of Need For Speed - Hot Pursuit made by Crietion games so this might be end of burnout series. A filler perhaps? Could CRASH! be a filler? You know....like Dominator was while Criterion was working on Paradise? Just a thought. :P Dunewolfz 20:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It is a filler, I mean you can't drive cars in a burnout game?! Gtaspieler (talk) 19:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Try and be the first 100 to download xD Gonna be watching the timer and as soon as it hits "0" I'ma gonna download...just to see how many people got it ahead of me. lol Dunewolfz 19:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow...its actually good Its a bit addicting, the takedown is the first you get...the dust storm is in there too. Dunewolfz 01:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you do a full car list? i planning on getting it when i get a PSN card and it looks awesome -Custom877 21:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) attempting to I have 4 out of seven so far: Takedown 4x4 (default) Vegas Saloon (10 stars) B-Team Van (20 stars) P12 Sport (40 stars). its a bit more difficult than it seems though, and beating the full game gets a silver trophy. :T Dunewolfz 21:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) That can't be burnout When i first saw the trailer a thought it is a joke and I think this game isn't worth the title. When I hear Burnout I think of car races and action and not of that. It's a shame that this game is called burnout Gtaspieler (talk) 19:41, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well, crashing is the main aspect of the whole series. And Burnout is not just about aggressive racing, it's about vehicular destruction, and that's why they started to feature Crash mode since Burnout 2.